<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Together (Henry Emily x reader) by Squish_Mallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997820">Better Together (Henry Emily x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish_Mallow/pseuds/Squish_Mallow'>Squish_Mallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FNAF, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Broken, Child Death, Death, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Sad, Smut, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish_Mallow/pseuds/Squish_Mallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, an artist and character designer with an interest in animatronics and roller skating take a fascination with Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. When you grab the attention of a certain socially awkward technician, his best friend, the social butterfly, is determined to set you up. </p><p>(I’m not exactly sure what the fnaf timeline is but for this story the beginning takes place in the FNAF 1 location before the murders, and before the death of Charlie. However, we will cross that sad path in this story eventually. Also Henry is single ofc for x reader reasons, Charlie is Henry’s adopted daughter in this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>/ reader - Relationship, /reader - Relationship, Henry (Five Nights at Freddy’s)/reader, Henry Emily x reader, Henry Emily/Reader, X Reader - Relationship, xreader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Together (Henry Emily x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I’m not crystal clear on lore so please forgive me and feel free to correct me if I get some details wrong! Anyways enjoy the story, leave kudos if you’d like, and leave a comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You skated along the hot and worn dark pavement of the road, your skates making a subtle ‘shhhhhh’ against the earth. It was almost as if the wheels under your feet were shushing the world around you, a signal for the bugs hiding in the grass blades and dusty dirt that it was time to doze off. </p>

<p> The pavement was the midnight sky, dents and potholes were constellations whizzing by. Your strides mimicked the beat to the music from your Walkman. The music never seemed contained, like water it leaked from your headphones, it could be heard only ever so faintly in the air by strangers and it lived in the air. </p><p>Your sketchbook lay comfortably in your hand, against your body. A pencil lay behind your ear, forgotten. In your other hand a pair of chunky sneakers swayed so slightly. A comfortable square building slid closer and closer towards you, text from the neat and clean sign became easier to read. </p>

<p> The pavement beneath your feet grew larger, as you entered the parking lot. Empty spots were scarce, and the  laughter of children leaked into the outdoor air. As the door to the pizzeria grew closer to you, you slowed to a stop. </p>

<p> You sat down on the hot and almost sticky ground, pulling off your skates with some force, and slipping into your tennis shoes. You stood up quickly, eager to get inside the newly opened pizzeria. </p><p>Just before entering, you took off your headphones and turned off your Walkman. The warm metal of the door handle felt comforting, and the bell above the glass door jingled, although the overwhelming sounds of children squealing with joy and game machines drowned it out and almost silenced it completely. </p>

<p> Lucky for you, most of the children had grown tired of the animatronic’s performance and went back to playing games, so you found an empty table in the back of the main area. </p>

<p> You quickly sat your skates down under your seat, and with quick steps you got as close to the animatronics as you could that didn’t feel like it would be against the rules. You nearly ripped your sketchbook, flipping past filled pages to find an empty one.</p><p> At last you found a blank page. You snatched the pencil from behind your hair, and immediately began scratching down a sketch of the animatronic before you, Bonnie. Your eyes bounced back and forth between Bonnie’s face and your evolving drawing. </p>

<p> You knew you looked at least a little ridiculous, but you didn’t get this chance to draw something like a robot everyday. You had seen them on telivision and read about them too, but never had you seen one with your very own eyes. </p>

<p> Animatronics had always made you wrack you’re brain. How these things were created, how they moved. You knew nothing about the technicality of it, but the design and work that went into it was captivating on it’s own. </p>

<p> Before finishing your sketch of Bonnie, you quickly doodled an extremely more cartoonish and cutesy version of the robot in front of you. Sometimes you needed a break from a drawing, with more drawing. </p><p>“You two must be close huh?”</p><p> A voice suddenly mused behind you. You snapped your body towards whoever was speaking to you. Before you stood an absolute stick of a man, with slightly messy brown hair. 

</p>
<p> His purple uniform shirt stood pronounced compared to the bland pants he wore. His golden name tag with ‘William’ engraved in it shone under the lights of the pizzeria. You smiled a little sheepishly, wanting to be friendly but worried you were in trouble. </p><p>“I suppose! He’s a great guitarist but who know he’d make such a great model!” You said, tilting your sketchbook towards the man, wanting to give a silent explanation for your closeness to Bonnie. His eyes widened and his smile grew. </p><p>“Wow!!” He exclaimed, seeming genuinely shocked at your sketch. “So you’re interested in animatronics?” He asked genuinely. You nodded with a smile almost erratically, glad that he asked that question. </p><p>He nodded understandingly. Then suddenly his face lit up and his eyes widened, as if being hit with a sudden idea, you could practically see the LED shining bright and proud above his head. </p>

<p> “Say, how about I introduce you to the guy that MAKES ‘em here? huh?” He asked, obviously egging you on to say yes. “Really?” You asked eagerly with a look on your face that  could only be described as pure and unadulterated excitement. </p>

<p>“Course! I wouldn’t pull your leg like that... uh.. say I didn’t ask what your name was did I? How rude of me! I’m William!” He said putting out his hand to shake, his posture very open and inviting. “It’s Y/N.” You said, giving his hand a firm shake. He smiled. </p><p>“He’s in his office, I’ll lead the way! He won’t mind us barging in like this, not if it’s you anyways.” He said, putting some uncomfortable emphasis on ‘you’, as if he was winking with his voice. </p>

<p> You blushed a little, wondering if something more was going on than just a quick meeting with a technician. You made your way past the confetti donned tables in the main area, and back to an area that obviously wasn’t for customers. </p>

<p> William came to a halt in front of a door that said “STAFF ONLY” in big dark unfriendly letters. You could feel your heartbeat kick your chest, feeling nervous that this guy might be someone you would regret meeting. </p><p>“Annnnd here we are!” He said, twisting the door handle and opening the wooden door faster than you wanted him to. The room was easy on the eyes, off white walls and lights that weren’t nearly as bright as the ones in the customer area. 

</p>
<p> A young man sat at a desk in an uncomfortable looking chair, the kind that would make your back hurt if you sat in it too long. He had papers and pencils and erasers scattered across his desk. Eraser bits sit half wiped away on his papers, a fresh mistake must’ve been made. Or an old one that he was too unbothered with to wipe away completely. </p>

<p> A big boxy computer sat on the upper right corner of his desk, the skinny keyboard in front of it looked out of place in comparison. </p>

<p> The man snapped around in surprise at the sound of the door opening and lightly hitting the wall. 
“How’s my best buddy Henry doing huh?” William asked sounding very peppy.
 “Uh, .. good?” He said, obviously aware of the stranger standing in the doorway. </p><p>You silently entered the room, keeping distance from Henry to be polite.
 “Henry, Y/N here is VERY interested in animatronics, and  I promised that I would introduce them to the man who makes them, which is you!” He said, gesturing wildly and smiling. Henry looked at you, a more intrigued look on his face as he anxiously fixed his glasses. </p>

<p> You took some steps closer, knowing you had to be the one to initiate conversation. You took a look at Henry and studied him, suddenly feeling anxious, but for a different reason. </p>

<p> You couldn’t deny he was handsome. He had nice bone structure. He had a certain kind of charm to him. He had thin aviator wire frames, which looked nice on him. His sandy dirty blonde hair lay on his face and ears in beautiful shapes, looking feathery and soft to the touch. His stubble added a nice scruff to his face. The sleeves on his flannel shirt were rolled up to his forearms, it looked good, no.. </p><p>it looked great on him. And then you looked into his eyes. The deep and dark brown was hypnotizing. At first they looked almost black, like the night time sky. But then you noticed where the light dusted them, it reminded you of the smell of coffee, and the word autumn, and the taste of chocolate and spices and cinnamon. </p>

<p> Luckily for you, these thoughts whizzed in your head, and you began conversation before the silence got awkward
 “There’s just something so fascinating about man made synthetic beings. How they can move and come to life is incredible! I don’t know much about the technicality, but they DO make fantastic study models.” You said, showing Henry your sketch of Bonnie. </p><p>His eyes widened, and he rushed from his chair, towards you. He placed his hands on the sides of your sketchbook, getting a better look at your work. His fingers were so close to yours, if you would’ve only slightly moved them you could touch them. </p>

<p> His mouth hung open a bit, in a smile, his eyes studied every inch of your drawing.
 “This is incredible!” He exclaimed, placing a hand on top of his head, his fingers getting lost in the locks of his hair. You smiled, proud that your work was being appreciated. </p>

<p> His arms soon returned to his sides. He paused for a second, looking at your page.
 “How cute!” He chuckled and pointed to the small cartoony doodle of Bonnie you did as a small break from your main sketch. You looked down to see what he was referring to, you giggled. </p><p>“Thanks, even though the reason I came here was to draw directly from the model, I just couldn’t help myself.” You said happily. Henry smiled back, and suddenly got the same LED over his head that William had only a little while before. </p>

<p> “This might sound crazy but, we’re understaffed here and I’ve been needing someone who has expertise in character design and art.. we’re looking to incorporate a new animatronic into the pizzeria and I have no ideas. I know this is sudden Y/N but, would you like a job here?” He asked almost desperately. </p>

<p> A shock wave went up your spine. Was he serious!? This was your dream job. Making ART and helping design ANIMATRONICS, with a handsome, and polite, and seemingly single guy? It seemed too good to be true. </p><p>“Seriously? Oh my god, yes!!” You said brightly. Henry’s face lit up, obviously ecstatic that you had said yes.
 “Great! I’ll have to get you a uniform. Uh.. we don’t have any other offices right now, this one is big enough to share, if you don’t mind?” He asked, once again fixing his glasses that didn’t need fixed. </p>

<p> “That’s just fine.” You said assuring him that it was no big deal. In reality you wanted to tell him that you didn’t even want a separate office. Henry opened a cardboard box that lay on the floor next to his desk, he shuffled through the pieces of fabric inside, finding a uniform shirt and pants. </p><p>He sauntered to you, gently placing your uniform on top of the sketchbook that lay parallel to the ground in your hands. You looked up to Henry with a look of genuine gratitude in your eyes. </p>

<p>“Thank you.” You said. He nodded with a smile in shy acknowledgment, a subtle but genuine ‘you’re welcome’. He sat back down on his office chair.
 “I’ll have your badge mailed to you on the weekend, they’ll be able to get it to you by Sunday.” He said, making sure of this in his mind. </p>

<p> You nodded. 
“Well I better get going, I can’t keep you from your work any longer.” You said kindly, giving a nod to both William and Henry before leaving the office. </p><p>You found your spot from earlier, your skates still laying abandoned under the seat. You went ahead and changed back into your roller skates, not wanting to have to sit back down on the hot concrete outside. </p>

<p> You laced up your skates, making sure to make them tight enough. You stood up, skated cautiously to the door, and pushed it open with ease. Only when you were fully outside did you hear a voice calling for you from behind.</p><p>“Hey Y/N! I’ll see you Monday! At 6 AM!” Henry stood a significant distance from the door, cupping one hand around his mouth to try and amplify his voice, his other hand waving exaggeratedly. The door closed right after he got his sentence out. </p>

<p> You giggled, and nodded. You waved back at Henry, before turning away from your new co-worker and skating away towards home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>